


A Darker Path

by Ninjawolf000



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Internal Conflict, Regret, Soft Raelle Collar, What-If, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjawolf000/pseuds/Ninjawolf000
Summary: “the power of choosing good and evil is within the reach of all”What if Scylla had chosen differently at the wedding? What if she accepted the darkness that The Spree had brought into her life.And what if through her choice to take her to The Spree, that darkness spread to Raelle….(Time set- During the wedding, when Scylla had to decide whether or not to take Raelle to The Spree)
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	A Darker Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I’m very much into MFS, so expect more fics! Comment below if you enjoyed it so I can write a chapter 2! It’s gonna get crazy yo

Scylla and Raelle sat together at Charvels wedding.

They looked out from the marble steps they were casually sitting on. The wedding was in full swing, the huge venue covered in a range of uniform-clad individuals. A sea of green, grey and gold, the sunlight reflecting of the metal buttons and belts. 

While Raelle was casually knocking back a glass of champagne, Scylla was staring nervously at a large golden clock. 

Tick 

Tick 

Each tick called for her to make a choice

But with every tick, she questioned the dark decision she had made, the allegiance she had chosen.

Every decision since she sneaked out the garage after hiding from the military police, and saw the life fade from her parents eyes. 

But now was no time for doubt, or for denying the person she had become.

It was time to do what needed to be done, to give The Spree the strength they need to liberate witches from the iron grip of the Salem accords. That iron grip had choked the life out her family, and pulled the joy and passion out of her life. Justice would be goddamned served.

Scylla leaned her head on Raelles shoulder. Could this be the last time she embraced the woman she loved? Scylla wanted to enjoy every moment she had left with her girlfriend. How the hell was she to know she would fall in love! She thought she was gonna swoop in, dazzle a weak willed witch, and drag her to The Spree to do with what they will. She had done awful, despicable things, and barely flinched. 

But now, just one girl.

Others saw Raelle as a reckless moody recruit who was destined to become a war statistic, and nothing more. But how wrong they were. Raelle was a stunning, badass, yet gold-hearted fixer who had taken Scyllas life, and thrown it into a windstorm.

But she had her orders, bring Raelle to the beach. 

And her mind was made up, she would do what needed to be done. 

The army had taken everything from her

Wasn’t it time The Spree took something from them? 

The Spree had given Scylla a home and a new purpose after her parents were ripped away from her. They gave her an outlet for her pain and anger. If they wanted Raelle, they would have her. 

With that, Scylla stood up quickly, smiled warmly and whispered to Raelle, “come with me”, slowly reaching her hand out.

Raelle looked up, pushed her blonde hair to the side, and tilted her head in confusion. 

“How about a walk on the beach?” Questioned Scylla, trying her best to look relaxed, while nervously rubbing her hands together.

Raelle at first looked confused, but then smiled warmly and nodded. She jumped up, necked down the last dribble of champagne, then wrapped her arm around Scyllas shoulder.

Then she stopped and turned around to look at the dance floor. 

“Actually, can we dance for a minute?” Asked Raelle, nodding her head at the dancing pairs of formally dressed witches dancing the day away.

Scylla has never felt this conflicted. 

The day she pledged herself to The Spree, she was so sure she would do whatever it takes to liberate witches everywhere, but if she had known about the position she would end up in, with the blood of a thousand people on her hands and a passion for a woman she was meant to betray. If she had known, what would she have done differently? 

How could Scylla look Raelle in the eye, tell her she loved her, then drag her off to her unknowing doom. 

Because she didn’t have a damn choice. Life had dealt her the cards she had, she could only play so many games, she had to play this one the way it was meant to be played,

Scylla took her girlfriends hand, and quickly walked her down winding paths. the pair walked hand in hand, with their speed increasing every time Scylla caught a glimpse of her watch, until she could breath slightly easier after the muddy path turned to corse sand.

They had reached the beach. It was small, a private beach, and for the moment, it was their paradise. The water was crystal clear, flowing back and forth around Large seaweed crusted rocks. A golden world for them to do whatever they want.

Raelle ran down the sandbank, then stood in the middle of the golden sand and bowed jokingly. Then she picked up a clump of seaweed which she threw at Scylla, yelling “you coming down, or is the necro scared of a bit of sand and water!”

Scylla smiled a little, then slowly followed Raelles footprints, kicking small pebbles as she strode.

Now face to face, Raelle bowed comically again, “Now, can we dance?”

Raelle raised her eyebrow as Scylla stood their shrugging her shoulders and looking demure, but her face grew soft when Scylla dramatically curtseyed and grabbed her hands to spin her around wildly. 

After pointlessly yet joyously spinning each other around and around, Raelle put her hand on Scyllas waist, and slowed everything down.

The two swayed together, Raelle had both her hands draped loosely on Scyllas waist and back, while Scylla was gripping Raelle tightly. They looked at each other, Scylla almost hoped Raelle could sense the conflict and dissonance from looking into her ocean blue eyes. Maybe if she could feel how torn up Scylla was within, she would forgive her for what was about to happen. 

Then Scylla broke eye contact with Raelle to quickly glance at her watch.

It was time.

Scylla had done it, her mission was complete.

All she could hope was some guilt would fall away if she could make sure that whatever The Spree wanted with Raelle, whether it be recruitment, or something more unexpected, she would keep her safe. 

She didn’t care that Raelle would hate her for the rest of both their lives. 

Raelle might not love Scylla after today, when her betrayal comes to light.

But Scylla would always love Raelle. 

Raelle ran her fingers down Scyllas face, all the way down to her lower back. Then she put her other hand on her cheek.

“I love you so damn much Scylla Ramshorn” whispered Raelle, stroking the necros cheek and playing with her dark brown hair, entwining it around her fingers. 

Scylla leaned in, their faces delicately touching.

“And you have no idea how much you mean to be, Raelle Collar” muttered Scylla

Scylla and Raelle pushed forward in harmony and their lips met. They embraced each other like they were the only witches left in the world. In that moment Scyllas thoughts of what was about to happen disappeared, She was only thinking of the beautiful Fixer in front of her.

But as Scyllas lips left Raelle, she looked past her face, as three navy-coloured blurry blobs appeared at the end of the beach. These three individuals, two girls and one guy, had their faces obscured by hoods, but Scylla knew who they were. The Spree were here to take the unsuspecting Raelle to whatever her fate shall be. Her heart sank and her hands grew more sweaty the closer the figures came. 

Raelle was oblivious to what was looming towards her, she was just so happy to be in Scyllas arms. But they had slow danced enough, so Raelle decided she would dance around jokingly for a little while. Then they would gleefully return to the wedding for more champagne, Scylla would gorge herself on lobster and cake while Tally joined in, all of them ignoring Abigails death glare. 

How was Raelle to know that what she had just briefly imagined was no longer a future that was in reach?

Scylla realised Raelle was about to turn to perform a silly dance in the hopes of making the stern faced Necro crack a smile, so she gently pushed Raelles face into her shoulder so she dare not see what was creeping up behind her.

“Hang on, give me a sec, I’ve been practised my solo skills, let me show you” smirked Raelle, ready to bust out her electric slide. 

Scylla tried desperately to keep Raelles head on her shoulder, but she pushed herself away from Scyllas grip, and performed a wide away of comic dance moves, ending it off with the classic dab. 

But Scylla was not laughing, Raelle thought she looked closer to crying. 

The three Spree agents were now clear in sight, they were moments away from reaching the duo. 

With no other alternative, Scylla aggressively pulled Raelle near, her eyes stinging with tears and her lip quivering.

“No matter what happens, I love you, just remember that” muttered Scylla, gently kissing Raelles cheek. 

Raelle realised something was very, very wrong. She had never heard such a fearful, pained tone in Scyllas voice before. 

Then Raelle caught Scylla glance behind her, so she stepped back and went to turn so she could see behind. But it was too late. Before Raelle could spin around, the Male spree agent had placed his hand on the back of Raelles head. 

Raelles eyes glowed a faint gold, then her body fell, completely lifeless. Luckily Scylla just about caught her as she fell, but her blonde braids dropped into the damp sand, becoming matted and dirty. It hit Scylla that the only person who could see her for who she really was, and loved her for it, was now virtually lifeless in her hands. It was all her fault.  
Scylla kept trying to tell herself it had to be done, that it was just a mission she had to complete to see the freedom of every witch bound by the Salem accords.  
But how could she ever see Raelle as just a mission?

Regardless, it was done.

After trying her best to dry Raelles damp hair and brush the sand of her uniform, Scylla pulled her close. She knew Raelle was in a deep sleep, but still she whispered into her ear, stuttering to get the words out through her shaking voice, 

“for-forgive m-me”

Scylla hoped Raelle would show some kind of reaction in her face, but she was softly sleeping. 

Scylla took a few deep breaths, then pushed down her tears to hide her doubt and growing regret. The taller female put her hand on scyllas shoulder, then helped her to pick Raelle up, then the tall woman threw Raelle over her shoulder.

“We need to get you on more undercover jobs, your damn convincing!” Chuckled the taller female, pulling her hood down, revealing wavy dark brown hair and steel grey eyes. 

“We’ve been sent to take her to where she needs to be” announced the other woman mysteriously, who had long blonde hair with a few purple streaks and dark brown eyes. 

Scylla nodded silently, keeping her head down slightly, trying to hide that her ‘cover’ was deeper then they would like. 

The guy pulled his hood down quickly, he had olive green eyes, chestnut hair and a square soul patch.

“Being undercover in such an intimate way must have really played with your head” pondered the guy

“Are you sure your ok?” He questioned, Putting his arm on a visibly shaking Scylla. He had kindness in his eyes, which was not a common sight among the other spree agents Scylla had met

She nodded unconvincingly 

“Hunter, now is not the time, I imagine Raelle unit is wondering where the hell she has disappeared to, we can debrief back at base” snapped the dark haired girl, lifting her hood back up.

Hunter rolled his eyes snidely 

“as you wish Wren, thought I’m not quite sure why you have it in your head that your calling the shots”

Wren glared with her steely eyes, which was met by a smug grin from Hunter, trying to show how un-intimated he was.

The other female, Mira, told them to knock it off.

Scylla could not care less about their pathetic discussion.

Her mind was far, far away. Fluttering memories of a dance and a kiss. 

“Time to go” muttered Wren sternly. Scylla nodded quickly.

Mira took out a small square of bubble wrap. Wren moved the sleeping Raelle to her other shoulder to make it more comfortable, then the four Spree members took each other’s hands.

Mira crushed a single plastic bubble, and with a simple white flash, the beach was empty.

Almost empty. 

Sat in the damp mushy sand, was the ‘sexy weird’ skull charm Raelle had made Scylla, that was the moment Scylla had realised their relationship was uniquely special in a way she never knew was possible. How special was it now, specially corrupt and messed up maybe… 

Scylla had torn off the charm from her military uniform the moment Raelles eyes had snapped shut. 

She had known at that moment she would not dare to wear it, she had no right.

And perhaps that was true. 

But Scylla knew one thing.

She would dare to be there for Raelle, whatever happens next.


End file.
